pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diablo II Hardcore - Episode 6
|episode_no = 6 |upload_date = December 15, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68MsGTad4e4 |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 11:53}} Summary PBG welcomes the audience to Act II. PBG reads off the first quest for this act: Find Radament's Lair in the Lut Gholien sewers. The group moves on to the Sewers to immediately take on the quest. Fighting enemies, Dean asks the group to stop killing them with ice, as that prevents him from reanimating them, but PBG tells him no one cares. While this conversation happens, Barry slowly looses health, before suddenly dying after loosing half his health nearly instantaneously. This catches the group off guard, as he was fine just a second earlier. While everyone else mourns Barry, Dean continues on through the dungeon, and finds that he's continuing on alone. He questions why nobody's with him, and PBG tells him to stop. Everyone catches up to Dean, and PBG is upset that he didn't make nearly enough Bar-Barry-an jokes. McJones suggests that PBG do a montage, but PBG decides that there weren't enough jokes to justify going through the footage to find them. He's upset, because that was the entire reason they did this game, and McJones suggests scrapping the season. Dean finds that he's soloing the dungeon again, and states that his build is so broken that he hasn't even lost a skeleton going off ahead on his own. PBG suggests that Dean continue going off on his own, as that's what he does, and this game is easy as is. Dean points out it might not be as easy when more people get thinned out. The group then continues on to the second level of the Sewers. PBG states it would be cool if they got to the final act, and it was a duo. The group continues onto the third level, and Dean find a Skill Shrine, which he allows McJones to take, because he doesn't need it. Dean thinks the McJones is going to end up being their highest DPS, and PBG agrees that McJones has probably been damaging the most. Dean then takes a Stamina Shrine, and McJones points out that he's a glass cannon, so that if he ever takes damage, there's a good chance he'll die, so he tries to stay behind the rest of the group. The group continues on through the third level until they reach Radament, the boss of the dungeon. Dean casts a spell on him that allows the group to do double damage, and McJones remembers him being rather difficult to defeat. The group defeats Radament, and collects his drops. PBG goes back to the Rogue Encampment to learn Zeal, but he can't because he chose the wrong skill tree. PBG ends up changing his skills so that he is able to learn the ability. Dean learns that Jirard has ore gold then him, and he claims that everyone gets to stop making fun of him. The group goes to the Stony Tomb, where they are able to make it to Level 2. Jirard warns them about entering the second level, but the group continues forward anyways. Upon entering the second level, there is a bunch of enemies b the entrance the group needs to fight. The group continues through the second level, fighting off the hoards of enemies in there. The group returns to the Dry Plains, where they search for Waypoints. Quotes Trivia * McJones states that PBG always dies fourth. While he had never died fourth prior to this season, he is the fourth to fall this season.